1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a cup used in a body fluid analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dilution cups used in an automatic body fluid analyzer for analyzing a body fluid such as blood or urine are automatically cleaned to prevent carry-over before dilution of samples of the next step.
In a conventional method, cleaning water 3 is supplied from a cleaning water supply nozzle 2 into a dilution cup 1, as shown in FIG. 4(A), and the cleaning water is discharged from the cup 1 through a discharging nozzle 4, as shown in FIG. 4(B). These steps are repeated several times.
In another conventional method, cleaning water 3 is continuously supplied to a dilution cup 1 fully sealed by a packing 5 so as to clean the cup 1, as shown in FIG. 5.
Cleaning water must be increased to reduce carryover. As a result, the capability of cleaning the cup 1 is adversely lowered. Further, when cleaning water is mixed with a detergent which can easily clean dirt, carry-over can remarkably be reduced. Further, when such a detergent is used, there is such an adverse effect that the detergent may react on a sample to be analyzed.